The little mermaid
by SPrinces
Summary: La pequeña Miki hizo todo lo que pudo, pero al final su destino ya estaba escrito. El mar, lo que da vida también la puede quitar. No se muy bien redactar nada, pero espero que les guste.


_**Bien aquí tenemos una nueva historia... bueno, no es una historia en si, ya se daran cuenta pero es algo que me tenia con mucho pendiente desde hace 3 dias. Espero que lo disfruten**_

Una historia conocida popularmente como la pequeña sirena ha sido contado por generaciones enteras hasta el punto de que tal vez ya ni cuentan como verdaderamente haya sido. ¿Un final feliz? ¿La pequeña sirena pudo encontrar su final feliz con su príncipe? esas cosas solo las madres las dicen a sus pequeños para que no sepan que nuestra sirena en verdad murió por un amor el cual jamás se le fue concedido. La vida puede ser muy cruel pero es justa, jamás hace hace las cosas por simple capricho.

Nuestra verdadera historia es la que les narrare y comienza con una linda chica que era muy hermosa: de ojos turquesas con un brillo sin igual, un pelo del mismo color; que aunque no era muy femenino le daba su carácter y cierta belleza. La chica que solo llamaremos Miki tenia un corazón muy noble para ser una simple chica que no envidiaba y no deseaba mas de lo que tenia.  
Sin embargo había que algo que anhelaba y era el corazón de cierto chico por el cual su trágica historia ahora es contada.

Miki siempre observaba a su chico y deseaba acercarse para poder al menos tener un poco de su atención. Cuando creía que había logrado acercarse un poco el la vida le daba la vuelta haciendo que menos atención y aprecio el chico tuviera por Miki.

Nuestra sirena deseaba con toda su alma poder llamar la atención de ese chico, con su noble alma se le otorgo un deseo que tomo sin pensar que eso le costaría mas que una simple lección. Deseaba tanto ser notada por ese chico que amaba que solo pensó en ayudarlo, deseando que todo lo que le preocupaba desapareciera y que su vida daría por darle todo a ese chico.

Jamás pensó que su vida seria arrancada de su cuerpo para darle vida a ese deseo tan egoísta. Fácilmente pudo desear la atención o simplemente capturar el corazón de ese chico para ella desde el principio, pero egoístamente deseaba que por casualidad se enterara de lo que hizo Miki por el y se enamorara perdidamente de ella.

Y solo por eso ahora vive una condena que la atormentara hasta que llegue el día de su muerte. Miki deambula por las calles de la ciudad en la noche, su mirada que antes llena de brillo y vida ahora solo muestra un vació al descubrir la verdad detrás de ese deseo. Su alma ahora esta ensuciada, su mente que era tan clara como el cielo despejado, ahora tan solo piensa que la humanidad y su propia existencia son una molestia para la vida.

Miki no podía ya no podía soportar lo que la vida le había dado, se podía decir que todo era tan injusto para el corazón tan noble de nuestra doncella que solo había sido culpable de amar y querer tanto a alguien. Su vida había sido arrebatada sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, su amor ahora no era correspondido. Quien pensaba que era su príncipe ahora solo se preocupaba por su vida y no tomo en cuenta todo lo que nuestra sirena había echo todo este tiempo por el. Sin mencionar que no la voz de la pequeña sirena ahora no era escuchada. Solo en silencio podía permanecer, su agonía se prolongaba y en silencio se quedaba.

Un nuevo sentimiento se apoderaba de Miki, la soledad era algo que comenzaba a encerrar su corazón. Las pocas fuerzas se desvanecían y la poca cordura la dejaba. Su mente poco a poco iba deteriorándose, hasta que el dolor de su corazón dejo de sentirse.  
"No siento nada dolor."

Sin darse cuenta se alejo de todo lo que le rodeaba, solo buscaba un lugar donde estar en paz, sus últimos momentos en paz. Ella sabia que no le quedaba nada de tiempo, sus recuerdos venían a ella como con cada paso que daba, su pasado, sus triunfos y errores. Todos ellos logro ver, uno por uno hasta llegar al momento donde su deseo había sido concedido; aunque no fue un error el haberlo pedido pero estaba pagando el precio de un milagro que había concedido a alguien mas.

Cuando finalizo de caminar se encontraba en lo mas alto de un acantilado, no deseaba volver a sentir aquel dolor de nuevo, no deseaba estar sola y la única manera era formar parte de lo que ella alguna vez represento: El mar.  
Su corazón tranquilo podía llegar a agitarse, de color puro y noble llego a ser tan oscuro y temible. Después de la vida viene la muerte y es lo mismo con los sentimientos.  
Miki dio un paso delante de ella y solo cayo al mar, volviéndose espuma antes de caer por completo.

No todos los cuentos de hadas tienen un final feliz, la vida puede ser engañosa pero hay que saber cuando hay que parar para poder evitar "morir" en el camino.

 **~Ende~**

 _ **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, es mucho drama y que no esta bien redactado... pero aun asi tenia ganas de escribirlo.**_  
 _ **Nos leemos en otro momento uwu**_


End file.
